Sports groups are common in many sports (e.g., group or individual), such as tennis. The groups may include any number of players or teams who participate and/or compete in regular matches against one another over a period of time. The matches may be purely recreational matches or competitive matches played in a tournament format.
Depending on the number of players in a particular group, it is often very difficult to schedule and manage each of the individual matches between each of the plurality of players. The management of such a group becomes more difficult when a player must cancel a match and a substitute player is needed. It is time consuming for the both the group manager and the players.
What is desired therefore is a system and method for managing a sports group or league. What is further desired is such a system and method including a means to schedule matches or games and other events, and means to determine and provide substitute players and/or teams.